


Regret

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Regret

  
  
  
---  
  
**Title:** Regret  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**Word Count:** 100  
**A/N:** For Prompt 24: "You have to be together to break up." I'd originally made the claim to make a vid for it - and that _is_ still in the works - but RL got so busy I ran out of time and wrote this drabble instead :\

  


It's not like he can object. After all, he's taken every opportunity to tell her that he's been alone for years and that's just how he likes it. That women only complicate things with their need for attention.

Kaylee knows he doesn't need her.

He pretends not to see the way she comes back from Simon's cabin flushed and smiling, how she used to look coming from _his_ bunk. But he's forfeited his claim long since because he's never been good at honesty, so he can't tell her how badly it stings…besides, you have to be together to break up.

_   
_


End file.
